The Demon Awakens
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After a brutal accident with trucks from the Mainland, Emily is left in a crucial state after receiving so much heavy damage. Thomas, desperate for justice to be served after Emily's accident, struggles desperately to fight his inner demons and withhold his promise to his angel. But without her, Thomas finds it to hard to resist and eventually gives in, leading to great tragedy...
1. Emily's Big Tumble

Hey guys, I'm changing things up slightly, I'm giving you my foreword at the beginning of the chapter rather than the end. As I've said before, this is going to be my darkest story yet, and it's my first one to be rated M, for graphic violence, disturbing scenes, maybe a bit of language (don't quote me on that) and very dark themes in general. It may not be entirely worth an M-rating but I'm covering all grounds just in case. Either way, be prepared for this, this most likely will make some of you uncomfortable, not so much the first chapter, but from the next chapter onwards more likely, ESPECIALLY the next chapter.

Anyway, I've rambled on long enough, on with the show!

* * *

It had been several days now since Thomas and Emily had a little repeat of when they first began their romantic relationship. They disobeyed their long-held "Work before play," promise to the Fat Controller, but worked through this barrier and were able to move on for the past few days. But now, another, and the last major unusual event was due to fall upon Thomas and Emily, and in a dark, dark way.

One morning, the engines woke up at Tidmouth Sheds, and the Fat Controller was about to come along and assign jobs to them, and the engines would soon be off to work. Among the other engines' crews, Emily's driver had arrived…but her fireman was a little late.

"Where could he be?" asked her driver. Then all of a sudden, Emily and her driver heard a loud, unpleasant coughing sound. Then a sneeze. Soon enough, Emily's fireman came along, with a red nose and a handkerchief. He had been taken ill and could hardly stand.

"Uhh…good morning, Emily," he wheezed before coughing even more.

"That sounds like a nasty cold you got there," said Emily.

"You should go home," said her driver. "You can't be working when you're this ill."

"Nonsense," said her fireman. "It's nothing serious. And I still want to serve well today."

"I'm not sure," said Emily. "I wouldn't want you to get giddy in my cab and become even sicker," said Emily.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Emily," her fireman coughed once more. "I'll work through one day."

Emily's driver looked at her, then sighed, reluctantly agreeing to continue with their day. Her fireman got in her cab and started preparing her fire for the day. While he was doing that, the Fat Controller arrived to give out jobs to the engines. Each engine, until Thomas and Emily were left went to work.

"Now, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "You must gather a goods train from Vicarstown Goods Yard. It is an important load of stone from the Mainland to deliver all across the island."

Emily normally would have been perfectly alright with this job, but she knew about how things worked on the Mainland. Trucks on Sodor were troublesome already, but with everything that happened on the Mainland, their trucks were much, much worse, and could be more dangerous in the matter.

Thomas was worried too. She had to do this on her own, and he wasn't sure if this was a good idea, especially with an ill fireman who had insisted to stay and work.

"Emily? Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked, a little nervously.

"I think so, Thomas. All I have to do is be firm and let the trucks know who's in charge," said Emily. "I hope…" she added to herself. But as Emily huffed along the line, she was still wondering about the trucks she was about to deal with. And having an insistent, ill fireman certainly did not help matters.

Eventually, Emily arrived at Vicarstown Goods Yard and found her goods train, with all the Mainland trucks. They were already laughing and joking together on how they could give an engine some trouble. Emily still wondered if she'd make it through this job alright.

"Alright," she sighed. "Let's get this done." And she collected her trucks and set off. Only a few minutes after she had started moving, the trucks started their usual tricks.

"Hold back. Hold back!" they cried, slowing Emily down. But she was determined not to let them win.

"Come on, you lot!" ordered Emily. The trucks just laughed as they slipped their brakes on.

"Aren't you useless!" laughed the leading truck. Then the other trucks joined in insulting Emily. "Too slow! More power! Here all night! Tomorrow too!"

"Stop that racket! Get moving, you!" demanded Emily.

"You can puff and blow, but with all of us, you're still too slow! Ha-ha!"

"S-SLOW YOURSELF!" yelled Emily, giving them a harsh bump. Each truck bounced back an inch or two, right to the brakevan. Her fireman swiveled on his feet and grabbed the window to catch his balance. After that, Emily seemed to be going faster and more smoothly.

"There…I guess that'll teach them," she sighed. But the trucks were not happy now.

"An engine should know better," grumbled the leading truck. "Let's pay her back for bumping us."

"Good idea," each truck answered. "Let's wait though. Wait until she won't expect something at all…"

But then trouble loomed just a few moments away, and the trucks' chance came sooner than expected. The fireman shoveled another load of coal into Emily's fire and was just about to check her gauges, when he suddenly got a rush up his nose…a very strong one. By this time, Emily's bumping had made him giddy indeed as he reached for his handkerchief and prepared for a large sneeze.

"Uhh…ah…AH-CCHHOOO!" The force of his sneeze made him stagger backwards suddenly…right into the driver's head. It was too late to duck or move away, and in just one second, both men saw a quick flash of white, then complete blackness as they collapsed to the floor of Emily's cab. Emily thought she heard a bit of noise and didn't notice what had happened…but her first few trucks noticed the noise.

"Did you hear that?" asked a truck. "That princess's driver and fireman are out like lights! She has no one to watch her!"

"Maybe WE should drive," laughed the leading truck. "Ready…steady…GO!"

Suddenly, Emily was going faster and faster. She wondered what was going on…and she also realized her driver and fireman were not doing anything to slow her down.

"Hello? Driver!" she called. "Fireman! Slow me down!" She waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Hey!" she panicked. "Anyone back there?!" Then she suddenly remembered the loud sneeze…and the thudding sound.

"What if they're knocked out? I have no crew! I can't stop! Help! HELP!" wailed Emily as she saw Percy passing by with his own goods train.

"Now's our chance!" said the trucks. They all bumped Emily so suddenly, the guard, who was going to set the brakes in his van, fell off the brakevan and landed beside the line. The trucks began pushing Emily quicker along the line. "Faster! FASTER!" they yelled.

"No! No!" wailed Percy's trucks. "That's Emily! Don't do it!" But it was no good. Emily shot past Percy and rocketed further down the line, wailing desperately for help while the tucks kept laughing and yelling behind her.

"On, on, ON!" they yelled as they hurtled through Wellsworth Station. Suddenly, they approached the bottom of Gordon's Hill. With no one to apply Emily's brakes, the trucks pushed her up the hill. The hill slowed them down…until they got to the top.

"Hurrah! HURRAH!" roared the trucks. "FASTER!" And they pushed Emily over the peak of Gordon's Hill, then down the other side, even faster than ever.

As they shot down from the bottom, Emily suddenly began to tip off the rails to the left…just like James did with all those extra trucks…until she was running hastily along the sleepers…then she saw a brick bridge up ahead…the same one James crashed into and hung over the ledge. But this time, Philip wasn't here to save the day. Emily crashed into the bridge…and unlike James, she fell right off! The coupling broke and she landed roughly on her side on the bottom track. She groaned in pain, and her unconscious crew were bumped about in the cab, but then suddenly, it just got worse. All the trucks were still speeding along, and after the first one was derailed, several more of them crashed on top of her. One by one, each truck crashed down on and around her, damaging her even further, and releasing more yells of pain from her, and somewhere around her tender coupling, a water pipe from her tender popped, and water sprayed everywhere. At last, the trucks stopped falling. Some had managed to stop on the rails…but down below the bridge, disaster had struck.

"Peep…peep!" Emily wailed under the wreck as the trucks laughed and laughed. Then Emily's whistle suddenly broke off by one final stone hitting it. Suddenly, she heard a whistle coming through the tunnel. She groaned in agony and shut her eyes, waiting to be hit…but nothing happened. There was Henry huffing slowly along…until he stopped right where he was and saw everything. At first, silence ensued. Then…

"EMILY! My God…" panicked Henry. His driver climbed down and inspected the damage, while his fireman scrambled to the cottage and telephoned the Fat Controller for help.

"Emily? Can you hear me?! Emily!" panicked Henry.

"Yes, I can hear you!" Emily screamed painfully, muffled under all those trucks. "But I've never felt so broken! Get help!"

"Help is on the way, Emily! My fireman is calling right now!" worried Henry. All Emily could do was continue to groan and wince in agony…

Edward soon arrived with Rocky and Harold hastily flew in from above. Before Emily was dealt with, workmen carefully shifted away the rocks and rubble from her now-crunched cab…and found her driver and fireman unconscious and injured. They were carefully hauled out of the mess, put in medical stretchers, and then placed inside Harold.

"Dear me, Emily," said Harold. "I hope you'll be alright. You'd best go to the Steamworks. Must fly. Goodbye!" and he flew off as fast as he could to transfer her crew to a hospital. Then Rocky got to work hauling all the trucks off of Emily and out of the way before he turned to her.

"OK, Emily," said Rocky. "I warn you, this may hurt." And he very carefully hauled her out of the wreck. Emily winced loudly as she was lifted back up the bridge to her flatbed. As she was lifted up, Henry took a closer look.

"Oh, my Lord!" he cried as he saw the full extent of damage on Emily…

She was very dirty, her funnel was cracked almost right off, her boiler was deeply dented, her brass safety valve had been crushed, and her whistle was broken. But it was worse than that…one of her large driving wheels had been smashed, leading to a broken side-rod, her front had been badly twisted by the bridge, her tender was dented in several places, one of her water pipes for her tender had burst, dripping water on the ground, her beautiful smokebox had nasty scratches, revealing bits of grey frame underneath, and lastly, but most painful for Henry, or for Thomas to eventually see…she had one black eye on the left. She found it hard to open right now, and it seemed red and slightly grey at the same time.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried out as Rocky lowered her onto the flatbed. "Oh, I hurt everywhere, Rocky! Please! I want it to stop!"

"It will stop, Emily, it will stop. We'll get you to the Steamworks now. Just don't worry about anything. You're going to be helped," promised Edward as he and Rocky escorted her to the Steamworks carefully…but somewhere in him, Edward began to fear what would come next. Would Thomas stay relieved that she was alive, or would he succumb to his demons and take vengeance for this absolutely horrific accident that had fallen upon his beloved angel?


	2. The Red Mist Descends

Emily was not in good condition at all right now as she was escorted to the Steamworks. All the way, she groaned and cried out in pain as she focused on every part that was broken on her. Even Victor and Kevin were gob-smacked by what they were seeing once she arrived. They said nothing as Emily was lowered off of her flatbed, then lifted up by the Steamworks crew to be checked over. In just an hour or two, Emily's life had been turned upside down once again. One moment she was fine, the next, she was a complete wreck. And even worse for her was waiting to see what Thomas would do about this…

Thomas, meanwhile had not heard about the accident yet and was looking forward to seeing Emily again, having confidence that she really was alright…until Henry rushed along in a panic.

"Thomas! Thomas!" he whistled urgently.

"What's the matter, Henry?" asked Thomas. Henry tried to talk, but all he could do was stutter nervously.

"Well, speak up!" urged Thomas.

Henry finally gave in and told Thomas everything that he saw. Thomas' breath stopped and his heart froze as he heard everything that Henry described. Was Emily really smashed up that much? Was she that broken? And was she really that badly hurt?

"No…no! It's not true! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he blurted. With no more words spoken, Thomas glided with all his might to the Steamworks.

The Fat Controller arrived to see what had happened to Emily and even he was deeply shocked by what he saw. He could not believe how hurt Emily was. Then suddenly, he heard a familiar whistle as Thomas rushed in, then stopped altogether as he gaped up at every bit of damage Emily had been dealt. There she was, almost falling apart by the looks of it. His eyes scanned every inch of damage and breaking on his favourite engine in his life, and he felt absolutely scarred, especially when he heard Emily cry out in pain as she tried looking down at Thomas with a black eye.

"NOOO! NO!" wailed Thomas. He continued to stare and gape at every last bit of damage Emily had been dealt. But as much pain as she was in, she had something else on her mind.

"S-sir?" she winced painfully. "Are my driver and fireman alright? I really hope they weren't killed!"

"They're alive, but not well, Emily," said the Fat Controller. "I heard what happened, and Harold has brought them to the hospital already….but what exactly happened before the accident?"

"Well…the last I heard from either my driver or fireman, was a loud sneeze, then a thudding sound," explained Emily.

"Hmm…it's possible that when your fireman sneezed that hard, he might have butted your driver's head, knocking them both out. But if you want to know how hurt they are…your fireman has a broken wrist and a badly bruised side. Your driver, however got it much worse. He has a broken arm and a broken leg. They're both still unconscious, but the doctor says they'll eventually come to."

"Alright. Thank you," sighed Emily. "At least they're still alive." As the Fat Controller left, he looked at Thomas, and touched his buffer, saying nothing. Then he walked outside and drove away. Suddenly, the engines heard a familiar laugh from outside. Thomas turned round on the turntable to see what it was. There was James gathering the Mainland trucks who had crashed Emily. He was taking them away to be left in a siding until they were needed again. What caught Thomas' hearing was the laughs and giggles the trucks were releasing.

"That was fun! Smashing that emerald beast so badly! Serves her right for thinking she was actually in charge! Wonderful job, everyone!" And they disappeared around the bend with James.

Thomas heard the laughs from outside. He looked behind himself as he heard Emily groan again…then he began to feel it. A deep, dangerous, lustful anger was growing within him. All he wanted right now more than anything was to make those trucks pay the price for what they did to his beloved engine. His eyes began to burn with rage and as he looked at Emily's damage once again, he suddenly shouted.

"GGAGH! You've NOT seen the end of THIS, Mainland trucks! You're going to pay for what you did! You're going to suffer my wrath, if it's the LAST thing I DO!" he snarled. And he suddenly started to charge out of the Steamworks. But not one second after he was moving, he heard his angel.

"Thomas, wait! Don't! STOP!"

"Emily?" Thomas asked, much more calmly for her.

"Please, Thomas! Don't give in to your demon! It won't help anything! You know how scary you can be when you let it control you!" pleaded Emily.

"Why should I?" he asked, reversing back beside her. "Those trucks have had their fun almost destroying you…now they have to PAY for it!"

"But Thomas, you can't!" begged Emily. "I'll be fine soon enough. I'm fixable. Please don't let your emotions control you. It's the last thing that would help any matter."

Thomas looked outside, then back at Emily, then sighed with a shudder. "I'll try, Emily…for your sake, I'll really try," he said. "Uh…Victor…do you have any idea how long it will take before Emily will be fully repaired and back with me?"

Victor had been informed of the damage by one of the workmen while Emily had been talking with the Fat Controller.

"Well, we'll start work on her today, but…I'm sorry to say this, Thomas…but according to the workmen, and their inspection report, this is going to be a long and complicated fix. Emily has had so much damage dealt to her…it could take at least a week. Possibly two. We can't say yet…"

"A week? TWO weeks?!" gasped Thomas. "How will I POSSIBLY hold it all in by then?! And without you, Emily?"

"You can visit me whenever you have the time, Thomas," she assured. "At least I WILL be repaired eventually, and it could have been much worse-AGH!" But then she groaned in pain again as she tried to open her black eye more.

"Oh, Emily! I'm so sorry this all happened!" Thomas called as he left to do his own work. But although he promised to hold himself together for his angel, he felt like he lost already. He had no idea if he really could hold himself together for two weeks. All for the rest of the day, Thomas continued to glare and scowl ahead of himself as he worked until the evening. He both really wanted to respect Emily's request to stay under control, but considering how damaged and injured she had become, he still wanted to pay back the trucks somehow. He did not want them to get away with what they did.

"What to do? What to DO?" he growled. "How to hold together AND punish them?" Thomas felt like he was constantly trying to rush forward but something was seizing him and holding him back. He still had to comprehend everything that happened to Emily and try to push on through his work, but without her by his side, it seemed so many times harder. Holding his promise to her was his only concern, even if he was barely able to do so anyway.

* * *

That night, Thomas didn't bother going to Knapford Sheds to sleep alone. He steamed loudly into his berth at Tidmouth Sheds and backed all the way in, right to the buffers at the back.

"Thomas?" called Henry from outside his own berth. "I went to the Steamworks today…and Victor said to tell you, they've cleaned Emily of all the dust and dirt."

"Hmph. Not much of an improvement, thank you VERY much, Henry!" wheeshed Thomas. "Leave me be!" Henry thought it best not to answer Thomas, so he said nothing. Thomas tried to sleep, but kept waking up every half hour or so, still fuming and writhing with anger and desire to avenge Emily but also resist for her sake. He was a good engine and he couldn't do anything to challenge his image.

The next morning, Thomas was almost in as bad an attitude as James was when he didn't get any coaches to pull. Everywhere Thomas went, he scowled and was even rude to a few engines, and he certainly didn't make any efforts to work quickly, so all his trains were late. When he finally returned to Knapford Station that evening, the Fat Controller was rather annoyed.

"I'm sure you are very angry at what happened to Emily, Thomas. I'm troubled by her damage too, but usefulness still comes first on my railway! I understand how you feel, but you can't be doing what James did with his ill attitude!"

"I know, but I can't STAND it, sir!" sighed Thomas. "She's never been so badly hurt before!"

"Hmm. Well, if you wish to visit her, I'll make an exception tonight," said the Fat Controller. "You may go see her, but after that, I'm sorry to say, but you must keep working with less distraction with her."

"Fine," exhaled Thomas. "Huh!"

So Thomas returned to the Steamworks to see how the repairs were going, and a few differences were there. Emily had been lowered back down for a little while, and Thomas could see some progress. Her left eye was still badly bruised, and aside from mostly untouched damage, she indeed had been cleaned off, but her smashed wheel had been taken off, leaving a pole to hold her up, and her cracked funnel had been removed too, and she was waiting for a new one of each to be ready. Thomas felt a little jolt inside himself seeing Emily with no funnel and no large wheel.

"Emily? How are you?" he asked a little urgently. "Are you closer to being fixed?"

"No, Thomas. I'm still pretty badly broken," said Emily. "My new wheel and funnel have been delayed and could take a day or two to arrive. Then they'll fix me further."

Just then, one workman came toward her with a basin of water and a soft cloth. He dipped the cloth into the basin and gently wrung out some of the water. Then, taking extreme care, he very gently padded Emily's black eye with the cloth. Emily groaned at first, then sighed quietly. The cold water felt quite good on her swollen eye and it helped ease the ugly reddish-grey colour a little.

"You alright, Emily?" asked the workman. "Does it hurt? Your black eye?"

"Not so much now," she moaned. "That actually feels very soothing…" But as her black eye was carefully tended to, Emily kept wondering about Thomas. He was friendly to her for the visit, but he was still exceedingly angry at her situation. As she watched him leave, she began to have small doubts about the next few days.

And Thomas had his own doubts through his rage as he returned home. "No funnel! No large wheel! For goodness sake! What WILL I DO?!"

Time passed rather slowly. Thomas worked hard, but furiously and occasionally visited Emily at the Steamworks, seeing small improvements. But that wasn't enough to tame his anger completely. He still insisted upon getting those trucks back above all else.

* * *

Three days later, Thomas was sent to the Dieselworks to deliver engine parts. But thinking about engine parts only made him think more about Emily. He really hated having to go see diesels already, especially as he was still waiting for Emily to be free of all her pain of being fixed. He steamed loudly and angrily into the Dieselworks, talking to no one. He couldn't help but grumble about Emily's pain yet again, almost fit to burst.

"Diesels…and without Emily…Grgh!" he snarled. No diesels, not even Mavis or Paxton spoke to him as they were a little afraid of Thomas right now. Thomas soon approached the main entrance and stopped, still grumping and griping about Emily while his driver uncoupled the train. Then…one familiar diesel figure emerged from the darkness of that entrance. Out came Diesel 10, slowly turning his claw back and forth along his roof…until he saw the blue tank engine looking very angry underneath his quiet appearance. If there was anything Diesel 10 was good at feeding upon, it was a steamie's sheer displeasure and anger for anything they didn't like. When he spoke, he sounded very conniving and careful.

"Welcome, Thomas. I have been expecting you. You'll no longer need those." 'Arry and Bert came along and took Thomas' trucks full of engine parts to place inside the Dieselworks, smiling fiendishly at his angel-less position.

"Twins, leave us," grunted Diesel 10. 'Arry and Bert looked nervously at him and took the parts inside without a word.

"Is there a problem, Thomas?" Diesel 10 asked with a sly smile. "If there is, let me know about it."

Thomas heard Diesel 10 and expected him to only worsen the situation, but somewhere within him, his demon was calling to Thomas to answer Diesel 10's question.

"Well, Diesel 10!" he snapped menacingly, taking even Diesel 10 by surprise as his eyes widened slightly. "It's Emily. A bunch of loud, nasty Mainland trucks pushed her all over the island and damaged her so terribly, I won't be able to have any lovely times with her for at least two weeks! I have NEVER seen her so broken and hurt before and those trucks are proud of what they did!"

Diesel 10 could see that Thomas was angry in the way he spoke, but he sensed there was something else very deep and even dangerous within Thomas that was just waiting to spring up and strike.

"Oh, what a shame for your poor Emily," said Diesel 10. "If they did all that…why don't you find them and unleash your rage and get even for her?"

"NO!" refused Thomas. "I WON'T do it! I'm NOT breaking the promise I made to Emily!" But secretly, Thomas really wanted to do exactly that.

Diesel 10 looked at Thomas again and thought for a moment. He was well aware of some of the incidents Thomas had when he lost control of his anger, and he knew what consequences came from them. When Thomas buried 'Arry and Bert in the landslide for Emily, he was sent to his shed for the week. Then when he toppled the tower at Great Waterton, he wasted all the hard work to restore it…and of course he had come to know of Thomas' more dramatic adventures with Sailor John, wanting to go to the Great Railway Show and more. He suddenly came up with a devious deed to perform. He came up alongside Thomas smoothly and slowly.

"Thomas…" he said in a clever tone, and clamping his claw. "I know what it's like to have pent-up rage upon trucks…let me tell you of a time trucks tried to mess with me. I was working here quite a while ago after the Dieselworks were fixed…until I heard some trucks planning to tease me quite badly. I HATE being teased by trucks more than any engine on this island. They began to tease me just a little bit…then…to come to the point upon them…I took this claw of mine, Pinchy…" Diesel 10 crashed it loudly, sending sparks through the air. "…I picked up the truck that started to tease me…" What he said next, he shouted. "…and I SHREDDED him into teeny, tiny little pieces, and that was the end of him! Broke him to smithereens! None of the trucks dared to make a move or say a single word."

Thomas wanted to answer, but he did not know what to say. What he heard almost inspired him to follow Diesel 10's advice for once.

"So, Thomas…what do you think?" sneered Diesel 10. "Isn't that what you want upon those trucks?"

"I CANNOT break my promise for Emily! A demon is NOT who I am! …But she was so badly HURT! AGH!" exclaimed Thomas.

"But don't you see?" oiled Diesel 10. "Those trucks are pointless on Sodor. They're not powerful like you and I. They're just piles of wood and metal who shouldn't be liked at all. And what more choice do you have? It's not as though you can magically fix Emily in a single puff."

"I KNOW that!" barked Thomas. "But that's not the point that-"

"Go ahead, Thomas. Release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy them." Diesel 10 started reversing slowly away, playing to Thomas' weaknesses even further.

"You've got to mean it, Thomas. They injured her…they deserve it. You know what to do with that demon, Thomas…You'll be doing the right thing…my friend. I'm your only way to revenge." And Diesel 10 disappeared into the blackness of the Dieselworks entrance. Thomas shuddered with overwhelming thought as he hastily left the Dieselworks by himself.

As Thomas left on his way to do more work, Diesel 10's words were ironclad in his mind now. He desperately wanted to keep his promise to Emily and not cause any more damage than there was already to her, or himself, but the anger was too much to hold back. As he gritted his teeth and snarled loudly, suddenly something popped out of his funnel! Or so it looked like, just to him. Thomas was so angry in this moment, he was visualizing a tiny form of himself in front of him, clad in red paintwork and instead of a funnel, had two menacing horns on his smokebox. In Thomas' deep, dark imagination, this was his very inner demon, now set loose outside of him!

 ** _"Don't let those trucks get away with it! What's it gonna be? You, or them? You can attack the trucks by yourself while Emily's being fixed. She'll never know,"_** said the red miniature tank engine. Suddenly he was swept aside by a friendly miniature form, painted white with angel wings on his boiler.

 _"No! Never listen to that demon of yours. Be a good engine and be glad that your Emily is alive and being fixed,"_ he said in a compassionate voice.

 ** _"You HAVE to pay them back!"_** exclaimed the red miniature. **_"You'll get justice for your dear angel!"_**

"I-I'm…I'm s- I'm seeing things!" Thomas shut his eyes and whistled loudly. When he opened his eyes again, there was nothing there. Just the passing track he was running along.

"What just happened?" he asked himself. "Am I really that full of my demon?" Thomas kept wondering about what he saw and heard back there for a few hours, but finally, his thoughts about Emily became too strong again for him to think about that.

* * *

The days passed. Emily was still under repairs, and despite her looking a little better each day, she was still far from returning to business. Thomas was still bent on revenge. She had been brought very low and he wanted to bring those trucks low now…but he had a promise to keep to Emily. He really did not want to fail her, but now with Diesel 10's advice stuck inside him, his struggles were even more difficult to manage. Thomas slept less and less and became more and more desperate with each passing day. Waiting for Emily to be fixed was bad enough, but now he had an opposing process with what Diesel 10 encouraged him to do. It was even more unbearable than ever now.

Then came a day unlike any other. Thomas had finished a small delivery of goods on his Branch Line. There weren't very many trucks available for him aside from the ones who crashed Emily, and as he thought about them again, he was about to scream out loud about Emily and the trucks, when he visualized his miniature devil again, hovering in front of him.

" ** _What did I tell you, Thomas?! You gotta get rid of those trucks, see? Diesel 10 said so! All you have to do is make sure the Fat Controller isn't there. The next time you see those trucks, give them what-for."_** And the miniature devil vanished into thin air. Then the Fat Controller came to see Thomas.

"Thomas," he said. "Don't rest too soon…I know this will be very difficult for you to do…but you need to recollect those trucks from Emily's accident. They've been checked over since their accident, but as there is a shortage of our own trucks right now, you'll have to use them on your next goods run."

Thomas felt even worse hearing that he had to take the same trucks who stole Emily from him so meanly, but he wanted to hold on for Emily.

"Fine, sir," he sighed. "But I don't know what good it'll do." And he left for Vicarstown, while the Fat Controller watched him leave, thinking a few things himself…

Thomas huffed along the line, fuming and fearing for himself too.

"I can't do anything rash! Emily requested me to hold together, and that's what I HAVE to do," he groused. "But then again…this could be my chance to repay them. If they don't mess with me, I won't do too much…" But the worst was yet to come.

Thomas finally huffed furiously to Vicarstown Goods Yard…to the same siding where Emily was when she collected these trucks, the things Thomas hated more than anything in the whole world at the moment. Now how was he going to hold himself together? At this rate, he was flagging badly. He coupled roughly to these hateful trucks and the first thing he did was talk angrily to them. But unawares to him, Diesel 10 was some ways outside Vicarstown Goods Yard too, helping out with some trucks of his own who were smart enough not to tease him. When Thomas bumped roughly against the Mainland trucks, it caught Diesel 10's eye.

"Alright, you lot! You almost destroyed by love, but you will NOT stop me today!" shouted Thomas. Suddenly, the trucks laughed and laughed.

"We'll give you destruction!" they giggled. "We'll make you go flying off the rails too, like your silly princess did!"

"NO you don't! You're NOT saying anything about her! Not after what you did!" yelled Thomas.

"Temper-temper," giggled the trucks. "Isn't he a feisty engine?"

"NO MORE! I won't have it!" shouted Thomas. "Do NOT say anything about Emily!"

"Oh, it was fun," said the leading truck. "The way she squealed for help…you should have seen it…the way we all smashed on top of her, one by one…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" screamed Thomas, trying with every ounce of steam he had not to give in to his demon.

"Ha-ha!" laughed the trucks. "What'll YOU do? We're full of tricks, and you'll be in for trouble soon! Your lovely doll isn't here now! She was a silly thing with no mind at all! All she is to everyone is someone who is troublesome and dumb!"

"SHUT…UP!" Thomas screamed again, panting very hard.

"Good…I can feel your anger…" Diesel 10 whispered to himself as he heard Thomas scream. "Those trucks are defenceless. Unleash your demon! Strike them down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards your desired revenge will be complete!"

"Emily the silly engine! The helpless engine! The smashed, broken and sunk pile of rubbish!" The trucks chanted then laughed even more. Suddenly, in that moment, Thomas felt something snap within him. He had finally taken enough and his demon had been reawakened...even stronger than it was when he attacked 'Arry and Bert. He shut his eyes again for a few moments…then when he opened them, they were bloodshot and almost flaming.

"That does it…" he whispered very quietly. "No more withstanding…I want to see destruction…and pain…"

"Intervention!" gasped his driver and fireman together. They tried to shut off Thomas' steam, but he bumped so suddenly, his crew lost their footing.

"Don't even TRY!" snarled Thomas.

"Hold it TOGETHER, mate!" yelled his driver.

His fireman clutched tightly onto the cab window. "Remember, Thomas! You're an engine of usefulness! NOT revenge!"

"REVENGE!" roared Thomas, bumping the trucks fiercely, and jerking his fireman off the footplate. His driver managed to hold on and stay inside.

Diesel 10 cackled with glee. His devious deed had worked and now he was watching Thomas start his rampage.

"FOR EMILY! AND FOR REVENGE!" Thomas shrieked to the trucks. "By order of my own demon, I hereby sentence you all to abuse and agony!"

Thomas began to viciously bash the leading truck about. But the other trucks locked their brakes on so Thomas couldn't go anywhere….but this led to a problem for the leader. He was now being pulled and squeezed between Thomas and all the trucks behind him. Thomas summoned all his rage and strength into his wheels. Pull, push, backwards, forwards!

"Owee! Ohh! Agh!" The tucks groaned. "We CAN'T! We WON'T!" Diesel 10 watched with interest several yards away from the station.

Thomas lost patience. "RRRGHHH!" He roared and gave a great heave. He bumped backwards again, beginning to slightly crack the leading truck.

"Argh! Ahh! Ooh!" he screamed. "We CAN'T! We WON'T!" Thomas screamed with rage and bumped him even harder, and hearing a loud crack.

"Good," Diesel 10 snickered quietly. "Use your aggressive feelings, puffball. Let the hate flow through you!"

Thomas kept bashing and pulling that truck as angrily as he possibly could. Then there was trouble. As the truck was squashed and stretched over and over again, he slowly began to crack apart, but Thomas did not care. When he heard the crack, he sneered darkly. When he spoke, the truck heard his voice as now distorted and demonic.

"I hate that truck…suffer now, truck," he growled menacingly. "By the demons vested in me, Vengeance will be MIIINNINE!" Then there was even more trouble. Thomas' fire was burning so furiously and ruthlessly, sparks were escaping his funnel. The wind suddenly blew some of them right inside the truck. He felt a stinging burn inside himself.

"Ow! W-what's that?! I'm getting hot! HOT!" he cried.

…but then the sparks began to ignite into small flames. The other trucks weren't laughing anymore. They were now very scared.

"Fire! You're on fire!" they cried.

"Whoa! Ow! Get off! Argh! Help! HELP-HELP!" shrieked the leading truck.

"Bump him! Bump Thomas away!" panicked the other trucks.

"I can't! I can't!" groaned the leading truck. "I'll sooner fry!"

"Bump him away! NOW!" shrieked the trucks. "Please bump him away!"

"CAN'T!" shouted the leader.

"Thomas!" shouted his driver. "Go steady! The truck's breaking! He's burning up!" Thomas was still too possessed to listen. He finally pulled one last time.

A very faint voice echoed through Thomas' smokebox at that moment…the voice of Emma. _"Thomas! Thomas! NOOOO!"_ It cried.

Only now, did Thomas suddenly smell something...and then the coupling broke. But it also shredded the truck completely apart, and the rest of him went up in flames. The sudden jerk caused Thomas to lurch back a small distance, and it seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"Bob, I smell smoke! Did I blow something? Or is it…Oh NOOO! The trucks!" It wasn't just the leading truck. Thomas saw that the fire was slowly spreading to the back of the leader…towards the other trucks!

"Hey! HEY!" panicked the trucks. "Don't burn us up too! Bump away from us!"

"No, it's no good! I'm done for! Oh, goodbye, dear trucks! Agh…AAAAAARRRGGHHH!" And with that final scream, the leading truck saw no more, and never would again as his front, and his face fell off and was silenced. But even as he screamed his last, someone in the yard had been calling the Search and Rescue Centre…

At the Search and Rescue Centre, when the Manager answered the phone, Flynn heard something horrific through the phone…something he only heard once before in his life.

"Belle? Belle! Listen! Do you hear?" he asked. "That is the sound of descending death. My heart made that sound when my favorite firefighter was lost to a blazing inferno…that sounds like a truck screaming right now."

"A truck on fire?!" gasped Belle.

"The signal is coming from Vicarstown Goods Yard! We must get there at once! HURRY!" Flynn shouted as he and Belle rushed off to the rescue.

Back at the yard, Thomas, who had now regained his senses, watched helplessly as the other trucks began to catch fire and call for help too. Now Thomas finally realized what he had done. In his anger, enragement and lust to avenge Emily for her injury, he unintentionally and for the first time in his mostly amazing and adventurous life…had taken a life. He actually caused a casualty. Even if it was just a truck, this was still a fact.

"I…I…I k-killed him…" he whispered, barely audible. "T-Thomas the Tank Engine! W-what have you d-d-done?!" Suddenly, he heard a laugh coming up beside him. None other than…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA! Good!" exclaimed Diesel 10. "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your wish, and take out the rest of those trucks along with him!"

* * *

I warned you guys. This is the main reason why this is rated M. But you're probably asking why I decided to do this. Well, I wanted to dive deeper into the idea of an engine destroying a piece of rolling stock, i.e, *Break Van* and *Toad Stands By*. But one thing that wasn't elaborated was how the engines would cope with the consequences of their actions, because their actions cost the life of another, I know in the TV Series S.C. Ruffey was rebuilt but he was scraped in the Railway Series just like the Spiteful Brakevan, and being scraped is the Thomas universe means death. Douglas and Oliver never showed any remorse or trauma for killing a truck/brakevan, granted it's a series aimed at children so they obviously weren't going to go into such detail, but here I'm not playing by those rules; hence this story.

Also in case it wasn't anymore painfully obvious there's a huge Star Wars influence on this story, I mean come on the title of the story is based off of Star Wars, and a lot of lines are based off, if not ripped right out of Star Wars. Seriously you could probably make a drinking game out of all the Star Wars references, except don't cause you'll most likely die of alcohol poisoning.

So yeah...I really hope I didn't actually scar someone with this, But again I gave you plenty of warnings beforehand. Also I'm a jackass and made this chapter have a cliffhanger. You'll see the results tomorrow in the next chapter. Give me your feedback and see you tomorrow.


	3. Self Destruction

While Thomas was still lost in shock and terror, he almost shouted "NEVER!" to Diesel 10, when they suddenly heard a whistle and a siren. Diesel 10 heard the siren and cowered away as fast as he could, back to the Dieselworks. The whistle and siren was Belle and Flynn rushing towards Thomas, ready to fight the fire.

"To the rescue!" whistled Belle.

"Fire! Fire!" howled Flynn. Workmen hastily prepared Flynn's hoses, then Belle began spraying water on the blazing inferno with Flynn. Smoke and steam billowed from the incinerated truck and the rest of the fire. Thomas, however was still horrified and stunned by what he unintentionally did and knew he couldn't run away now. Soon, the fire was out and the train was saved. Or most of it. The unharmed trucks were taken away to be kept safe and to be repaired of what small burns they were dealt.

"Flynn…" whispered Belle. "Does that leading truck have any chance?" Flynn's driver stepped down and walked over to the burnt wreckage. Then he listened for a few moments for anything…and Thomas waited in silence. Eventually, the driver walked back to Flynn and Belle. All three engines waited in silence for the driver to speak.

"…He's dead," he said at last.

"It's just not fair…" whispered Flynn, obviously troubled by his inner thoughts.

"Well…these remains will have to be sent to the Scrapyard," said Belle. Neither she, nor Flynn looked at Thomas, or had any idea of what he did. They were too afraid to ask. As they made their way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, the burnt remains of the leading truck were cleared away. Once that was done, even more came weighing down for the poor blue tank engine.

One workman in particular picked up the front piece of the leading truck…that carried his face. Another workman came to help him, and as they lifted it up, Thomas' heart almost burst as he saw the ghastly image of what his rage had brought.

That truck's face was almost as scalded black as his burnt remains. His eyes were shut and emotionless and his face was burnt so severely, it had been blackened in some spots. As the workmen carried it away to scrap with the rest of the remains, some last little pieces crumpled into ashes. Thomas had a new image imprinted in his head that would not leave any time soon. And then…

"THOMAS!" exploded a familiar voice. Thomas knew this would happen sooner or later. This time he had no excuses and his heart was just about to jump out of his throat.

"What EVER has happened here and why?!" roared the Fat Controller. "I demand an explanation this INSTANT!"

"…I have n-no excuses, s-sir," shuddered Thomas, shaking all over. "It really was my fault. I did this."

"Do explain then," glowered the Fat Controller. "I'm listening…"

"Well…after Emily was hurt so badly by those trucks…I couldn't get the anger out of me, even though she pleaded me not to. I really wanted to keep my promise to her…but then…"

"And WHAT, Thomas?" insisted the Fat Controller.

"As I was so angry about what happened to Emily…I just couldn't stand what injuries she had been dealt…and then I came to gather these trucks. They held back…th-then th-they began to tease me about Emily's accident…and even insulting her…and…I pushed and pulled the leading truck as much as I could…then I think sparks from my funnel set the truck on fire!" Then Thomas stopped, panting with fright, waiting for the Fat Controller to respond.

"Is this all your news?" he asked quietly.

"N-no, sir. There's a reason why I went this far, I think," worried Thomas. "I had to go to the Dieselworks a few days ago...and…met Diesel 10. He saw through my rage…and he told me about a time when h-he destroyed a truck with his claw. And…he persuaded me to unleash my anger on those trucks. I tried to wrestle it out of my mind and keep my promise to Emily…but then those trucks began playing to my anger and insulting Emily…and I…I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"You mean you followed advice…from Diesel 10?!" boomed the Fat Controller. "Well I never! I am absolutely furious! I warned you about this kind of transgression when you attacked Arry and Bert just to protect Emily! But seeing as they eventually returned to service, I overlooked that transgression and only kept you in your shed for the week. But NOW…dear me! You seem to have done what Douglas did with James all those years ago…you destroyed a truck! Now THAT…that is very serious."

"What will I do, sir? I will accept whatever consequences come of this…but please…it was Diesel 10 who broke my final barrier!"

"I know that, Thomas. I understand Diesel 10 manipulated you into this….but you should have known better than to take that advice from him! If you ignored him and took his words as bad advice, this never would have happened! Now…I will certainly go to Dieselworks and put Diesel 10 to rights once I have the time. As for your consequences…I can't decide on how long," said the Fat Controller. "All I can say right now is, for revoking your promise on this matter, you will stay in the sheds until I can trust you to behave when you next come out! I am most shocked and affronted by your behaviour, Thomas!" said Sir Bertram Topham Hatt. "I never imagined…"

"Very well, sir. I will stay inside as long as you find necessary…and…I'm sorry for everything…" Thomas whimpered as he set off to stay in his berth, still shaking with horror and shock at what he had done. By now, Thomas' vision was spiraling and blurring up as he lost his mind over the sudden events.

Thomas returned shakily and horrifically to Tidmouth Sheds and backed himself into his berth. As soon as the doors shut completely, his eyes shut too, and he did not open them for the rest of the day. And he remained completely silent and still. He could not believe what he had did. He wanted to see some balance in Emily's situation and after Diesel 10's persuasion, Thomas had been wrestling even more with what decision to make…and the one he made today was with no doubt the worst one he ever made…all because of Emily's big tumble.

* * *

Word of what happened with those trucks spread very fast to other engines. The speculation and nervousness was even stronger this time in comparison to 'Arry and Bert's attack all those years ago. The only engines who heard no news of this were Emily, Victor and Kevin since none of the engines wanted to tell her about what Thomas did. Even Gordon was shocked unlike he ever was before. Attacking 'Arry and Bert was one thing, but destroying a truck in such a grim way, that was something else entirely.

When evening came, not even the sounds of the engines coming into their berths made Thomas move or open is eyes. All the engines, in turn said nothing to him as they were too shocked and afraid to speak about the matter. Edward just blinked gravely to himself. Henry bit his lip in peril, Gordon said nothing, James closed his lips completely, and Percy's teeth chattered quietly at the thought of his best friend doing such a dastardly thing.

The Fat Controller had a little problem too. He could not visit Diesel 10 at the moment as he had several arrangements to make, having Percy and Toby try to run Thomas' Branch Line in his absence, seeing when the surviving trucks would be fit to return to the Mainland, and how long Thomas would be kept in the shed until he'd be let out again to restart his life however he had to.

Quite a few days passed. Thomas still did not speak, move or open his eyes for one fraction of a second, feeling as though his entire life had been crushed by an avalanche. Every moment his eyes were shut, day in and day out, the image of that leading truck being incinerated in the fire and crying out in terror as he was suddenly silenced at the last moment, and the gruesome image of it's burned face was locked tightly in Thomas' mind. And sometimes, his mind envisioned the sight of Emily right there in the moment, watching in horror as he performed this dark, dark action. Thomas really wanted to open his eyes and get rid of these visions, but he was too ashamed and overly scared to do so. His life was considerably clear for the most part, but now, it seemed like a blood-red mist had descended around him, and it would take a lot of effort to clear this mist away…

But then one night, Thomas, who still didn't move or open his eyes, began to envision another brief, but horrifying nightmare…

 _Emily was rocketing down the line, being pushed toward the bridge by the very trucks who caused her accident. She was speeding along the track, and holding her brakes on as hard as she could. Sparks showered from the rails and from her funnel, landing inside the first truck behind her. The truck quickly went up in flames as she rode between the rails and sleepers, heading for the bridge. She crashed into it, and as she fell off the track to the tunnel below, the flaming truck landed beside her…then started spreading the flames to her tender. All the coal in her tender started burning furiously and the fire spread quickly toward her!_

 _"Thomas! Thomas, help me!" Emily wailed despairingly. But no one came…and as she wailed once more for help. The fire spread from her tender, right up to her cab and boiler, and eventually reaching her smokebox and finally her face, and as she was curtained by the flames, crying out in agony for help…_

Thomas opened his eyes for the first time in days, panting and sobbing in terror from his nightmare. He looked around himself and saw the moon shining outside. He had no idea how many days had past, but he could only pray constantly that Emily was at least alive, whether she was well or not.

"What have I done? What have I DONE?" he whispered to himself as he shut his eyes once again, feeling almost self-destructed. This time when his eyes closed, he saw no thoughts. Instead, he just saw complete blackness in his sleep, until the time would come…

* * *

After a few more days, at last, Emily was fully repaired and back in business. She was lowered down to the Steamworks turntable and checked over one more time before Victor let her go.

"There you are, Emily," said Victor. "You look good as new…even better than new."

"Thank you so much, Victor," said Emily. "May I please see how I look?"

"Of course, my friend," smiled Victor. I'll fetch that mirror." Victor then left Emily's side for a moment or two, then came back. He showed the mirror to Emily as she looked at herself and gasped. After such a nasty accident, never did she look so lovely. Her emerald paint was sparkling again, her wheels were back, she had a brand new tall funnel with a golden ring, just like her previous one, she had a brand-new brass safety valve, a new whistle, her tender and boiler were smooth again, her smokebox was repainted black, her buffers were beaming, her tender was fixed, her eye was a lovely skin colour again, everything was perfect.

"Oh…my…goodness! I look…beautiful!" she cried joyfully. But then the Steamworks door opened. As that happened, Emily suddenly began to think deeply…where had Thomas been all this time? She hadn't seen him since he last saw her before he committed his unintentional kill, and no one had told her any details.

"What could have held him from me?" she asked. "I'd better find out." But before that, she had work to do. She gathered her first passenger train in two weeks at Knapford Station. It felt good to be working again, but Emily noticed some people at the station seemed quiet and nervous. As she stopped at a few stations, she began to catch on to the eerie quiet feel. She wondered if something happened to Thomas and hoped he was alright. She wondered if his demon did get out of hand and he might have hurt himself, or perhaps in desperation, he ran away.

She eventually stopped at Kellsthorpe Station and saw Henry on the other line.

"Hello, Henry," she said.

"Oh. Hi, Emily," said Henry. "It's lovely to see you out and about again."

"Henry…have you seen Thomas? He hasn't visited me for several days. Where has he been?" she asked. But the green engine didn't answer. When Emily mentioned Thomas, he suddenly looked frightened and very worried…more worried than he ever did before.

"Oh dear…oh dear…" puffed Henry as his guard's whistle blew and he went on his way. Emily grew more curious and more concerned.

"Why won't he answer?" she asked herself as she huffed on. She was beginning to get a sensation that something wasn't right. She continued on her way until she reached Maron Station where Gordon was.

"Emily. So you're back in business," he said.

"Gordon, I tried asking Henry, but got nothing…Have YOU seen Thomas?" she asked. Gordon didn't answer either. "Let me guess. Oh, the indignity?" Emily asked. But another word was imprinted in Gordon's mind as he looked frightened too.

"Oh, the indignity? No, Emily. Oh, the Horror," he said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked alertly.

Gordon was also frightened of telling Emily the grim truth. His answer was brief and serious. "Something's wrong."

Then his whistle blew and he set off without another word. Emily became more concerned as she met a few other engines. They didn't give her any details about what happened with Thomas, and she knew only one individual could provide the answers. When Emily returned to Knapford Station that evening, she saw the Fat Controller looking lost in thought.

"Oh dear, what's to do?" he asked himself. Emily whistled to him.

"Oh, Emily. You're back at work, I see," he said.

"Sir? Where's Thomas?" she asked urgently. "He hasn't visited me for several days, and the engines won't answer my questions. Is he safe? Is he alright? Is he well?"

The Fat Controller heard the mention of Thomas, then he sighed. "He's been in his shed for the last several days, Emily. He's safe…but not well. I don't think I'm the one to explain this situation. If you really want to know what happened, I think it's only right that you ask him yourself," he said. "I warn you though, his news could be quite a shock."

Emily swallowed to herself and left her coaches in a siding, then started out to find Thomas.

* * *

Emily made her way to Tidmouth Sheds and looked left to right. All the berths were empty, except for one with the doors closed. She crossed the turntable, then carefully pressed her buffers against the doors, opening them ever-so slowly. There, in the berth, with his face cast with little rays of sunlight…was Thomas. He looked so broken, sad, mortified and scared. He still didn't open his eyes when he heard the doors open…but then he heard the voice.

"Hello…T-Thomas. Are you alright?" Emily asked carefully.

Thomas' eyes popped open and he saw Emily, all fixed up and looking so perfect. He wanted to shout with thrill. It was like she never had an accident…but that thought, as well as the nightmare he had only made his despair thrive even more. He closed his eyes again and said nothing. Emily came right inside the sheds and buffered to him.

"I'm all repaired, Thomas," said Emily. "I asked where you've been, but no one would tell me anything. The Fat Controller said you'd have to tell me…Thomas, what happened?"

Thomas opened his eyes again as his throat formed a lump that really hurt with fear. As scared as he was at what he did, he couldn't lie to his angel. "E…Emily…All the engines who are currently working on Sodor are safe and unharmed, but all the same…I've done something horrible…no, horrifying…the most horrifying thing an engine, steam or diesel could have done…even worse than what Luke feared."

"W-what, Thomas? What happened?" asked Emily.

Thomas' faced turned red and his eyes watered up. He suddenly went rampant in his emotions. His eyes released so many tears and his voice cracked awfully.

"Emily…I tried my VERY best to hold my demon together, but you were so badly hurt, I couldn't stand it! As you were still being fixed, I had to take a train to the Dieselworks…Diesel 10 sensed my demon and played to my weakness…he convinced me to avenge you and unleash my rage upon those trucks who damaged you so badly. I really didn't want to fail you, but then I had to collect the same trucks who injured you! They played to my anger and insulted you even worse than 'Arry and Bert! After what happened to you, I couldn't hold it in…my demon unleashed. I began pulling and bumping the leading truck again and again…until he began to split apart…then sparks from my funnel landed in him…and…set him on fire...he burned up. I did not want this to happen, but I'm terribly afraid I have to speak the truth. Emily…I killed him."

As soon as Thomas said the last few words, Emily's heart skipped a few beats and her mouth opened slightly. Her eyes widened just a little bit, but Thomas could see the horror and shock they were expressing. She never imagined that Thomas, the engine who saved her from darkness and devoted his life to her would go this far, even without intention. Shunting 'Arry and Bert into a landslide was one thing, but pulling a truck apart and having it go up in flames…that was very serious. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken by Emily.

"My God!" she breathed, her voice merely a whisper. "R-really?"

"Yes. It happened, Emily," moaned Thomas. "Please…I didn't mean to do it. I just couldn't break away from my conflict between wanting you back and Diesel 10 manipulating me. He told me that he once shredded a truck apart with his claw when it threatened to tease him. He convinced me to release my hatred on those trucks, and without you…I couldn't control it. And just some nights ago, I had a nightmare in which you were having your accident, only sparks from your funnel set the trucks on fire…and then you got caught on fire…thank the Lord, thank the Fat Controller, and thank the North Western Railway you're alive!"

Emily remained quiet again. This was without doubt the worst event her star ever had to go through, and the most shocking news she ever head in her life. Unintentionally taking a life, then dreaming of losing his love in the same ghastly way. It truly wasn't fair after their love was just healed from their first major fight, and when they kept their "Work Before Play," pledge in check.

Emily sighed. "I really don't know what to think, Thomas. While this is extremely serious, I cannot blame you for your demon seizing over you without me. Diesel 10 played to your weakness. If it weren't for him, I'm sure this never would have happened. It's quite clear that you can't control your demon without me, Thomas."

Thomas looked at her and could see she was full of thoughts and questions of her own. Emily went on.

"Actually…the more I think about it…this is also partly my fault," she said gravely. "I requested you not to let your emotions drive you, but you weren't able to without me. It seems my accident caused your worst sin to come out of you. You've given me so much joy and proven your usefulness ever since you came to Sodor…but how to move on after this? I know you never meant for this to happen, but unfortunately, what's done is done and it can't be changed. I'm afraid this is now a past event of your life that's inerasable." She looked outside the window. "Oh dear is right, Henry…"

Thomas looked very scared as he cried even more. "Please, PLEASE, Emily!" he sobbed. He was now losing his mind in his terror. "I'm sorry I didn't hold my promise to you! I just love you so much! I wanted to see some justice done for you! I never even thought of the possibility of you having such an accident, and I could never imagine the pain you felt after that! I felt conflicted over Diesel 10's words and my demon, and now I have to carry this burden of taking that truck's life! Please, my beautiful emerald angel! I beg your forgiveness! I NEVER wanted this to happen, EVER! I'm truly so sorry! After you and I reconciled after our fight and we resolved our 'Work Before Play' issue, this was all so unfair! Don't EVER leave me! I can't lose you, Emily! I LOVE YOU, EMILY! I really need your help! Forgive me, PLEASE forgive me!"

Then with no more words said, Thomas fell into even more sobs of agony, fear and despair. Emily's heart was broken like a diamond being crushed into a thousand pieces after hearing every word Thomas spoke. She could feel how scared and remorseful he was. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped on her running plate. Thomas cried so much, he started sniffling hard, coughing and even choking on his sobs, followed by hiccups.

Emily did not know what to do for a few moments. Thomas' mind was almost completely lost right now and she thought hastily if there was any hope left to rekindle his joy. And suddenly, it happened. A distinct memory hit Emily…of when she had that awful nightmare in which she almost killed Thomas after he tumbled down a hill. Thomas' current state was holding a mirror to Emily and she could see he was just as fragile as she was. This time, it was Thomas crying as though all his loved ones had perished, and crying in fear of what would happen to his friends, and of course, Emily. His eyes were glossing with more tears by the second and it looked like he'd pass out, or as Emily thought, lose the will to live.

Emily couldn't see him like this anymore. He was in a serious position after the fiasco with the trucks, and if she didn't help him now, he'd surely succumb out of his own sanity. She buffered up and touched her cheeks to his face. As soon as she did this, Thomas' sobs and sniffles were reduced. He heard Emily hushing him softly, but he still gasped quickly between his tears and sobbed lightly until Emily spoke.

"Thomas…" she said, looking directly into his pink, swollen eyes. "That truck's destruction is a terrible thing to remember…but since it was just a truck like many other trucks…since I was so terribly hurt…and since you couldn't hold your demon together without me…Yes, I forgive you. There will always be many troublesome trucks, but there will never be another engine who is the same as another. You harmed no engines on that day and that's really important. I understand you couldn't hold your demon together without me. I know it was Diesel 10 breaking your final barriers down and it was a terrible coincidence that I was placed with those trucks and an ill fireman."

"It was more like a deadly coincidence!" Thomas choked on his tears, still feeling awful over what he and Emily had been through. "What do I do now, Emily? What do I do?"

Emily smiled gently. "What you have to do right now…is stay with me tonight," she whispered. "I'm not leaving you. You're a good engine, Thomas. As tragic as this may be, remember: Douglas destroyed that Spiteful Brakevan and he's still working today. That truck's destruction was certainly much grimmer, but still, think of yourself in Douglas' situation. It's fixable. Just like Percy showed his care for them by performing a deputation, I'm going to do the same for you. I swear upon my heart and soul, until the end of our time that no matter what may happen to us, I will provide my eternal devotion and love to you. I love you, Thomas, and you're not going to lose me..." And she continued to keep her nose touching his and breathing gently on his face.

From outside, one man had been watching this depressing but heartfelt time between Thomas and Emily. The Fat Controller almost cried himself hearing Thomas in such ruin. Just then, Emily's driver and fireman came out of another car, driven by someone else for their injuries. Her driver was on crutches with a broken leg and a bandaged head, and her fireman had a badly broken wrist and a bandaged side after taking a bad bruise.

"Oh…you two," said the Fat Controller. "Out of hospital, are you?"

"Yes, sir," said the driver. "We came to see how Emily is doing. I see she'd fully fixed."

"Yes, but she's with a different crew for now until you two are fully cured," said the Fat Controller.

"S-sir?" asked the fireman. "Are Thomas and Emily alright?"

"I don't know," said the Fat Controller. "They just want to be left alone right now. I've never seen Thomas so broken in my life…" The fireman peered inside…then something hit his mind. He remembered insisting to stay in spite of his illness…then when he sneezed so hard, he knocked himself and the driver out. Given everything that followed afterwards, he suddenly felt very guilty.

"Well, sir…I have something to confess…" said Emily's fireman.

"What?" asked the Fat Controller. "You seem ashamed…why and what are you confessing?"

"I AM ashamed, sir. I have very deep regrets…not only for what Emily and Thomas went through…but for what I did too."

"You? Whatever do you mean?" asked the Fat Controller.

"I insisted upon staying to work through my sickness," said her fireman as he began to cry himself. "I let down Emily, which led to Thomas' demon striking him again, so I let down him…and therefore, I may ultimately be the cause…of the death of that truck!" He suddenly fell to his knees and buried his face in his one uninjured hand. The Fat Controller touched the fireman's shoulders, making him look up.

"Don't feel that way for a moment, sir," he smiled. "You may have caused a horrific accident for Emily, but you didn't cause that truck to be destroyed. It was Diesel 10 playing to Thomas' weaknesses…Yes…I have the time now. And now that I have seen what Thomas and Emily have been though…I know what to do." The Fat Controller got into his car and sped off…

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dieselworks, the diesels were feeling rather astounded by Thomas' actions too.

"Grease and Oil," gasped Diesel. "Never did I think Thomas would set a truck on fire and take its life!"

"And we thought he went too far with US," said 'Arry and Bert together.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" quivered Sidney. "My nerves are blown!"

"What could have made him do such a thing?" asked Paxton. "Was it anything to do with Emily?"

"Yes…" said a familiar voice. "Yes, my soldiers," sneered Diesel 10. "Thomas fulfilled his wish and avenged his princess after a nasty accident with some trucks. Pure evil coursed through his boiler…and I like it."

"It's NOT funny in the least! Thomas may never be the same again! This grief will hang over him for who knows how long?!" Mavis scolded. "This is YOUR fault, Diesel 10!"

"He still avenged her, didn't he?" smirked the clawed diesel. Just then, one recognisable blue car sped to the Dieselworks. All the diesels went silent. The Fat Controller stepped out of his car and slammed the door.

"DIESEL 10!" he roared. "Why, you blasted machine!"

"Uh-oh!" all the diesels, except Diesel 10 gasped.

"Uh…um…I-uh…" stammered Diesel 10.

"YOU have caused something FAR worse than confusion and delay! YOU have caused rage and destruction! Because of YOU, Thomas ended up burning a truck from the mainland to the point of no repair! And I know you destroyed a truck yourself with that deadly claw of yours! I always knew it was a problem! It set the Dieselworks on fire all that while ago, I still remember! It's very high time you learned your lesson and became more useful…and to make you start learning it…Until you can be trusted to be responsible again…I am having your claw disassembled until further notice!"

Diesel 10 opened his mouth to exclaim in shock, but no voice came out. And so, his claw was disassembled that very evening and locked away until such a time would come that he'd be allowed to wear it again, but he had no idea how long it would be. At last, Diesel 10 was considered much less harmful without a claw.

Meanwhile, back in Tidmouth Sheds, as the stars glimmered in the sky, Thomas and Emily were still together inside his berth. Thomas still felt destroyed over what he did. He just couldn't get his guilt out of his boiler even though Emily swore to keep loving him as always.

"I feel bad…I feel terrible…bad…terrible," Thomas whispered ever-so quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaking out even more tears and he started shaking.

"Oh, Tommy. Easy, easy!" Emily coaxed, touching her cheeks to his. She could feel his cheeks soaked with fresh, warm tears and felt even more flowing out of his eyes.

"That truck is…gone!" Thomas spluttered.

"Shh…Shh…I'm here," whispered Emily as her star whimpered against her face. "I can see you need professional help, Thomas. Edward and I are going to help you build back up after your lowest point. Like James said when he began his redemption, you can't go down now, it can only be up from here."

Emily then decided to comfort Thomas even further. After two weeks absence at the Steamworks, she kissed his cheek softly and gently. Thomas felt absolute peace and amazement feeling her lovely lips again. He would have happily welcomed more kisses, but after going through such a horrific event, he thought otherwise.

"Emily…" he whimpered. "Please, no."

"What's wrong, Thomas? Don't you love my kisses?" Emily asked.

Thomas smiled slightly. "I do, Emily. Very much. But I'm too sad and broken to kiss back right now."

"Well…what can I do for you?" Emily asked.

Thomas looked serious, but also gentle. "Cuddle me…hold me, Emily. Please don't say anything, just hold me…"

Emily smiled and obliged her star's request. She kept her face touching his, cuddling him softly. Feeling her warm, gentle, soft cheeks made Thomas feel so much better. He sighed quietly and finally managed to smile fully for the first time ever since Emily's accident. He would be sad for quite a while before getting over his guilt completely, but with Emily still loving him and a plan to rebuild himself, he had tiny hopes that the future would finally become bright again for himself and Emily.

Thomas and Emily just stayed in his berth, slowly cuddling each other and basking in warm gentle peace. At last, Thomas' inner peace became strong enough to make him sleepy. His eyes flickered a little and became heavy.

"Sleep, Tommy. Sleep…I love you…" Emily whispered.

Then as she sighed quietly, her warm breath finally lowered his barriers and he fell asleep. Emily fell asleep too, and there the two engines slept all night until morning would come. Then they'd spend however much time and do whatever they needed to do, to heal Thomas' self-destruction and build him back up. A cloud had been looming over their lives when their fight started, but it wasn't quite cleared away after their work was neglected. Then it became very dark after Thomas went so far. But now, faint glimmers of sunlight were just starting to shine on this cloud. There was a new hope in the future…

* * *

Pretty damn depressing ain't it? You know this is sad when the one who wrote it found himself tearing up at his own work. But there is light at the end of this tunnel, as you will see soon enough, in the next chapter, the finale! Leave your thoughts in a review and prepare for the light of hope coming next time.


	4. Vanquishing the Demon

It was now the morning after Emily found Thomas and caressed him in the night. She woke up slowly, remembering everything she had heard about the incident. When she looked at Thomas, he was sleeping in complete stillness and silence. She could tell he was untroubled, but still in a low position from his darkest action. Instead of kissing him awake, she waited as long as she had to for him to wake up. For what felt like an hour, she said nothing and just held her cheeks to his, watching him sleep in perfect peace for the first time in two weeks. Finally, Thomas began to stir a little. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Emily cuddling him softly with a smile.

"Mmm…" he moaned quietly. "Good morning…my sweet, gentle, beautiful queen."

Emily kissed his cheek in response. "Good morning, Tommy," she answered. She slowly backed out of the berth and onto the turntable. Thomas followed until he was outside of his berth. Then the Fat Controller arrived. He remembered seeing the two engines the other night and had been thinking hard that morning.

"Well…" he said. "Thomas, I know you've been brought very low by everything that's happened. But, you should know that good things are finally happening again. Emily is fully repaired, and I've punished Diesel 10 for driving you over the edge. I had his claw disassembled until further notice. As for you…it's been several days...I really hope you have taken full responsibility of what you did at Vicarstown Goods Yard. I will let you out now so you can start rebuilding yourself back up…BUT, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I want NO broken trucks or coaches ever again."

"I take full responsibility, sir, and nothing will happen from me again," promised Thomas.

"Very well," said the Fat Controller. Emily left to start her own work, and Thomas left solemnly to start his day. It had been several days and he felt quite different being back outside. As he set off for Knapford Station, everything seemed different to him. Much quieter, more exceptionally regular, and so…eerily ordinary. When he arrived, he saw Gordon and James preparing to take their own trains. They noticed Thomas out of his shed again, but didn't know what to say. They remained silent as they set off with the express and a goods train. Thomas sighed quietly and went to find his trucks.

He found them in a nearby siding, but as he gathered them together, he stopped for a few moments remembering what he had done at Vicarstown Goods Yard…but he was soon interrupted by a familiar vision. Thomas was seeing them again…his miniature angel and devil were in front of him again.

 _"See? I told you not to listen to that demon. It landed you in a very depressing position,"_ said the angel miniature.

 _ **"You can blame it on Emily's fireman, or the Fat Controller,"**_ the devil miniature grinned, trying to satisfy Thomas' desires again.

Thomas looked up and snapped stubbornly, "You got me INTO this mess! I'm not listening to YOU ever again!" The miniature devil looked sad and defeated as he vanished again. The miniature angel, however looked quite happy with Thomas' much wiser decision as he disappeared too.

Then Thomas set off, carefully and feebly with his goods train. All the way, he was thinking about what he could do to build himself back up. Everywhere he went, whenever he saw an engine, they would either ask him carefully if he was alright, or say nothing at all. Thomas understood their feelings all too well and he kept thinking to himself. Having to deal with goods trains again made him rather touchy. He didn't feel right to be pulling goods trains after his ghastly experience. It was never like he liked using his demon to his advantage. It gave him a big sense of discomfort too. It would cause him to stress over nothing, lose sleep, lose patience, and in his most recent situation, it caused tragedy and ruin for himself.

Suddenly, in that moment, Thomas thought of one very intriguing aspect. He had been carrying a demon within himself ever since he first met Emily. He had let it get out of control sometimes and he had struggled with it endlessly because he loved Emily so much. While that demon did intend to protect her from harm, it also caused major interferences with the railway and Thomas being really useful. But what he was thinking gave him a very good idea on how to build himself back up. Something that would heal all his past wounds and create a new stage in his life that would be better than ever. Emily would surely think it would be a marvellous idea, but Thomas couldn't do this alone. He would need a teacher, and a mentor to help him on this matter.

After what felt like eternity, Thomas' work was done for that day and he set off to find Emily and spread word about his plan. Emily was back in the yards when she saw Thomas come towards her.

"Hello, Thomas," she greeted. "How are you? Did you work with passengers or goods?"

"Goods…and no trucks broken. But…Emily?" said Thomas.

"Alright," she said. "You look like you've been thinking so much your head must hurt."

"Not that hard…but I've been thinking of something…to tell you," said Thomas.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Emily.

"Well…I still feel touchy on the subject of trucks after what happened…and I've been thinking about one particular thing. I've decided I am beyond sick and beyond tired of having to constantly conflict with my inner demon! It's what spawned within me because of what you went through all those years ago, Emily. I know its desire is just to protect you from any and all danger, but it also causes extreme fear and just recently proven, destruction and despair. I must NOT unleash it again, and it seems that the promise I made about not transgressing through my emotions was challenged and almost broken."

"That's all quite right, Thomas," agreed Emily.

"I know that the demon needs the angel to calm him and the angel needs the demon to protect her," said Thomas. "But…do you think there is any way that I can minimize my demon…or better yet, get rid of it?"

This intrigued Emily as she thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, Thomas…maybe you could. If you could minimize your demon as much as possible, that'd certainly be a good thing."

Edward had passed by and heard all this too. He suddenly saw a prime opportunity to make something wonderful happen. He hurried away to find the Fat Controller. He met him at Wellsworth Station.

"Edward? What are you up to?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Sir? I heard Thomas and Emily talking…" he began.

"Yes…" said the Fat Controller.

"He's been talking of his inner demon. I know all too well that happened between him and those trucks from the Mainland. He spoke about a thought he had to Emily…and after what I heard in the yards, I have a plan for Thomas…" And Edward summarized everything he intended to do. The Fat Controller listened and was very pleased.

"Splendid idea, Edward! I know Thomas just got out of the sheds, but if you wish to help him on this matter, take all the time you need to do so. Go tell Thomas about it…and good luck," he winked. Edward smiled and hurried to find his friend. When he returned to the yards, he saw the two lovers, seemingly thinking about something. Thomas looked at Edward.

"Thomas, Emily," said Edward. "I heard you two talking earlier today. It seems that you want to get rid of this inner demon, Thomas."

"Yes, I would like to, Edward," said Thomas.

"Well, I brought this thought to the Fat Controller. This may take a while to do…but he has agreed to keep you and I off duty until such a time comes that I decide that your demon has been mostly vanquished. I am going to help you learn ways and techniques that will let you help Emily without reacting through force and violence. I'm gonna make sure that you can see past hatred and keep peace on the railway."

"Would you, Edward? Will you do that?" asked Thomas.

"Only if you'll pay close attention and be clear and sure with whatever I teach you to do," said Edward. "I mean it."

Thomas sighed deeply, knowing the inevitable coaching that awaited him. "If it means healing my demon and becoming much more peaceable, even in rough times, I'll do it."

"Easier said than done," said Edward seriously.

"I won't fail you, Edward," said Thomas. "I'm not afraid."

"Huh…you will be," said Edward, looking directly into Thomas' eyes. "You will be."

All through the night as Thomas and Emily slept, they thought and thought. How long would this take? What would Edward teach Thomas to do? And most importantly, would this plan work?

"Hmm…what to do?" Thomas whispered in his sleep. "So much to think about…and do…" Thomas kept his eyes shut, but his energy and thoughts kept tugging at his mind all through the night…

* * *

The next morning, Thomas woke up, feeling more jittery than ever. Would he succeed or was his demon inescapable? Only time would tell between him and Edward. At that moment, he looked to Emily.

"Where's Edward?" asked Thomas.

"He already left," said Emily. "He said you should meet him in the yards," said Emily. "Are you ready, Thomas?"

"Yes...This is it," said Thomas. "I'm gonna start minimizing the very part of me that can be so scary and should not get in the way. I'm gonna learn to do this." And with that, he whistled and huffed out of Tidmouth Sheds. Edward was looking left and right for any sign of Thomas, until he arrived, slowly and looking a little nervous. He stopped a foot or two away from Edward, looking right into his eyes. Several moments later, the silence was broken.

"Day one," said Edward. "Alright, Thomas. I'm going to teach you how to see past hatred and remain rational and sensible, even if Emily is faced with a problem."

"I'm ready, Edward," promised Thomas. "I'm ready to vanquish my demon."

"Alright, Thomas. Let's BEGIN." Then Edward left the station for a few minutes, then came back with a small train of troublesome trucks. Thomas looked at Edward with a questioning expression.

"Here, Thomas," said Edward. "These are some of our own trucks, rather than those from the Mainland. To start your coaching, I want you to deal with these trucks and make them behave…WITHOUT the use of anger or threats. Destroying trucks, even if they hurt a friend, is never the answer."

"Are you sure about this, Edward? I don't feel fully safe dealing with trucks after what happened," said Thomas. "I'm afraid I might do something again."

"You don't have to worry about that," Edward replied. "You're going to make them behave properly in the end. I'll make sure of it…now get to it."

"Hmm…I'll try, Edward," said Thomas.

"No! Try not! DO…or do not. There is no try," said Edward. Thomas sighed quietly to answer yes, and got to work with the troublesome trucks. At first, they played their usual nonsense with laughing, teasing and holding back as Thomas tried to shunt them about. They locked their brakes on, slowing Thomas down and began teasing loudly.

"Come on, you lot! Quiet down!" Thomas snapped impatiently. But the trucks kept joking and tricking. Thomas tried bumping them about harshly, only to receive some angry remarks from the trucks, and more laughing right after that.

"I'm in charge here, NOT you!" wheeshed Thomas. "Come on, now!"

"Thomas…" called Edward. "Patience." Thomas sighed and tried to hold himself together. He pulled and pushed with a little hard effort, making sure he didn't pull too hard too quickly. It didn't work at first as the trucks wouldn't release their brakes…but eventually, as Thomas kept giving them sudden, but little bumps, the trucks could see he was not going to give up.

"Hmm…" said a truck. "He's determined, isn't he?"

"We can keep having fun, but he's gonna keep trying…and I don't want that to be the case," said another one.

"Alright, Thomas. You win, for now." And the trucks released their brakes and let Thomas sort them about the yard. Thomas became more patient as the trucks let him sort them about. To teach them a lesson, Thomas uncoupled each truck from the other one, and separated them across the yard. Then, he swiftly shunted one truck each, back into one full train, letting each truck glide down the track and buffer against another truck. For almost an hour, Thomas kept shunting the trucks all around the yard, and whenever they got too out of hand, Thomas reminded them by continuously giving them a slight pull or push to show them he wouldn't give up. Edward was impressed by these efforts, but he wanted Thomas to do more.

That evening, Thomas grew tired of all the shunting. It had gotten boring doing it for so long.

"Alright, Edward…how did I do?" he asked.

"You did quite a decent job for your first day," said Edward. "But we haven't even got started into withdrawing your demon from yourself. I expect you right back here tomorrow to deal with more trucks."

"Must I?" asked Thomas. "Surely there must be more ways to free myself from my demon besides being patient and careful with trucks. I'm sure I'm ready to try other things."

"Ready?! What do you know of ready just after destroying a truck?" Edward asked obstinately. "I've been working on Sodor long before you ever first arrived. I will keep my own council on who is ready. Until I'm convinced you've learned enough, and that you will truly hold to your promise of no transgressions, you will do whatever I say; for your own good."

Thomas wanted to object at first, then remained quiet. He would never disobey his oldest and wisest friend on Sodor. He spoke not a word as he and Edward returned to Tidmouth Sheds for the evening. Once they were there, they checked to see who was there. Henry was the only one absent as he was taking the Flying Kipper again. As Thomas and Edward backed into their berths, Emily looked at both of them.

"So, you two…how is it going?" she asked.

"I think Thomas is off to a fair start, Emily," said Edward. "He shunted trucks all day, with no damage dealt, and he actually made them behave quite peacefully. At least more so that I expected."

"What were you doing there all day, Thomas?" asked Percy. Edward briefed the other engines about his plan to help Thomas.

"Goodness…that must be exciting, Thomas…escaping your demon once and for all," said James.

"Yes," said Gordon. "A big and even daring move, I must say."

"What do you think you'll do next, Thomas?" asked Emily.

Thomas had been thinking already and suddenly had a possible idea. Although Bradford had caused many delays and finger-pointing from the Fat Controller, perhaps his stern, precise rule-following could come in handy to test Thomas.

"Well, I know you're keeping your own council, Edward…but do you think we could bring Bradford back?"

Edward's eyes widened with surprise. He did not expect Thomas to ask this. "Really, Thomas? You want Bradford to come back? Why?"

Thomas was about to answer when Emily cut in.

"Bradford?! That trouble-making brakevan?!" she exclaimed. "He may have made the trucks behave, but remember what Gordon said?"

"He keeps making us late with all his silly rules and regulations!" huffed Gordon, like he did before when Bradford first arrived.

"That may be so, Gordon. But I think he could really help me learn first rate patience and safety…I think I need the exaggerated rules anyway after what I did. Besides, Bradford won't trouble any of you. He's only gonna be with me and Edward."

"Well, I'll try and find Samson in the morning and ask him," said Edward. "I really hope this works, Thomas."

Thomas smiled back at Edward before he and the other engines fell asleep. But somewhere out on the main line, while pulling the Flying Kipper, Henry had been thinking a few things himself about what Thomas had been through after Emily's injury. He knew Thomas had been badly broken inside after destroying that truck and he did not like that his friend was carrying that burden.

"Those trucks must be kept hidden somewhere," he hissed quietly. "We'll get 'em." And he huffed on through the night, thinking and planning…

* * *

Thomas woke up the next morning, only to find Edward gone once again.

"Emily? Did Edward find Samson?" he asked.

"He left very quickly before anyone else, looking for him," said Emily. "You'd better go to the yards to find out." Thomas smiled at Emily and made his way out of the sheds. He desperately hoped that Samson was on the island, or at least going to the Mainland so Edward could remind him about Bradford. But as he rushed into the yards, looking left and right, he heard a familiar voice, making him slow down and stop.

"Whoa! Whoa! No rushing through a yard without whistling to alert others!"

"Bradford?" exclaimed Thomas.

"Aye, it is!" Bradford announced loudly. "Edward told me you wished to see me again, in spite of my decision to leave this island!"

"Yes, Thomas," said Edward. "I found Samson on the main line and I asked him about Bradford. Luckily, he was on his way to see him back there, and he agreed to bring him back here for today."

"Thank you, Edward!" Thomas sighed.

"Yes. So, what may I help you with, Thomas?" asked Bradford.

"Well, following rules and regulations and staying safe is more important than being on time," said Thomas. "You know that better than any of us, Bradford. Now, I've had some trouble recently with trucks…but it was mostly my patience disappearing completely. So…I was hoping if you can inspire me to be patient with your precise rule-following techniques."

"Hmm…perhaps I could, Thomas," said Bradford. "It's settled then! Edward has already arranged some trucks here for you. Now, get down to business, and do as I say, Thomas! I do not tolerate naughtiness, cheekiness, funny business, monkey business, hooligans, tomfoolery or any antics of any kind!"

"Yes, Bradford," said Thomas. Edward arranged Bradford at the back of the train, and Thomas coupled to the front.

"Now, Thomas!" called Bradford. "Wait for my signal to start moving!"

"Is there anything I need to know about starting up, Bradford? I know you said not to whistle whilst stationary," Thomas called back.

"Well…you mustn't start up too quickly with goods trains. Start slowly at first, then pick up speed," said Bradford. Eventually, the guard blew his whistle and Thomas set off, slowly and carefully.

"Smoother, smoother, Thomas!" ordered Bradford.

"What? I'm huffing pretty smoothly already!" huffed Thomas.

"SMOOTHER!" demanded Bradford. Thomas wanted to shout back, but remembered, this was for his own sake. So he focused almost entirely on how smooth he was moving and tried to go even smoother.

"How's this?" he asked.

"That's good, Thomas. Just maintain this slow speed for the next several meters," said Bradford. Thomas decided that since he wasn't working anyway, he could accept his 'better late than never,' pledge he once made with Bertie. Suddenly, Bradford noticed a dusty section of rails next to Thomas.

"Company, HALT!" he shouted. Thomas stopped.

"What's going on, Bradford?" he called.

"This track on the left MUST be cleaned before we move on!"

"Why? It's just a little dust!" called Thomas.

"Safety always comes first, Thomas. Even with a little dust. You never know," frowned Bradford. Thomas' driver and fireman stepped down with a rag to clean the rails off as Bradford said to do. Of course, Thomas thought this was tedious, but perhaps with tedious situations could come rewards if you were patient enough. So he simply waited it out.

After ten minutes, the rail was clean enough for Bradford to be convinced. Before long, Thomas was finally able to keep moving with Bradford until they were on the far side of the yards.

"Not bad, Thomas," sighed Bradford.

"I understand, Bradford," replied Thomas. "Do you think we could go back to Edward…and you could give me more tests with patience?"

"I suppose I could, Thomas," said Bradford. "I know tank engines can go just as well backwards as forwards…but watch out for what I say."

"I know," said Thomas. He waited once again for Bradford to give an order.

"Start reversing, Thomas. Slowly, as usual."

"Yes, Bradford." And Thomas began to slowly reverse.

"Oi! Whistle, Thomas! Whistle to see if there's anyone behind you!" ordered Bradford.

"Hmm…alright," said Thomas and he blew his whistle, waiting for a response.

"It's clear behind us, Thomas. Keep going," said Bradford. Eventually, Thomas returned back to Edward.

"Well? Did your patience pay off?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Edward. A little tedious…but for the best," said Thomas. "Thank you, Bradford."

"Oh. Uh…right. You're welcome, Thomas," said Bradford. "Samson will be coming back for me soon."

Eventually, Samson did come back and set off back to the Mainland. Although Bradford let the engines whistle him farewell before, Thomas decided to follow his rule and just call out goodbyes to him. Once Samson and Bradford were out of sight, Edward turned to Thomas.

"Thomas? Did your patience hold up?" asked Edward.

"Mostly, Edward," said Thomas. "Tedious at first, but then I decided it's probably best to accept it. Better safe than sorry."

"Very well," said Edward. "We're not done yet though. No more trucks or brakevans…now I'm going to get Emily more involved. we're gonna figure out what you can do to help her in a peaceful manner."

"Alright, Edward. Thank you," said Thomas. Both engines returned to the sheds that evening and slept straight through the night for a new portion of training for Thomas…

* * *

The next morning, Thomas went right to the yards to meet Edward and be coached on the next level.

"Welcome back, Thomas," said Edward.

"So, what are you teaching me today, Edward?" asked Thomas.

"Well, I've taught you about managing trucks safely and efficiently yesterday and the day before. But you also need to remember: it was mostly diesels and trucks that caused Emily to have her big tumble, and for you to unleash that demon once again. So…Today, I am going to teach you to think twice before reacting to something happening to Emily. Stay here while I go fetch her." And Edward left the yards while Thomas waited. Soon, Edward came back with Emily.

"Hello, Thomas," she said. "I'm working with you on your lessons, I see."

"Now, Thomas. It's important to think first before doing anything else," said Edward. "I'm gonna need you to use your imagination right now. Try to visualize ME as a diesel." Edward watched as Thomas' eyes focused intently on him, and Thomas took a few moments setting up an image in his mind.

"Do you have a vision yet?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Edward," said Thomas.

"Alright," said Edward. Then he looked at Emily. "Well, now what have we HERE?" he asked, imitating Diesel. He huffed directly towards Emily and lightly bumped her away. Emily tried not to giggle at this. She found it a little amusing. Thomas watched as he kept imagining a diesel where Edward was, bumping Emily about.

"He-he! This is fun, Edward!" she whispered.

"Emily! I'm a diesel right now, remember?" whispered Edward.

"Oh, right," said Emily. "Agh! Stop being horrid, Diesel!" she imitated.

Thomas heard Emily, and his imagination worked a little too well in that moment. "Hey, there! Stop that!" he shouted. "Right now!"

"Think again, Thomas," smirked Edward and he kept gently bumping Emily around. Thomas held himself together and did what Edward said. Then he got a better idea.

"I warn you, if you don't leave her alone, I'll alert the Fat Controller," he said, sternly but calmly.

"Oh really?" said Edward. "That won't be much use. I'll just escape with Emily!"

"We'll see," smirked Thomas. Then he blew his whistle a few times, pretending to call for the Fat Controller.

"He'll hear me if he's around!" whistled Thomas.

"Oh, what if he isn't…What are you gonna do then?" asked Edward.

Thomas' heart flipped. He didn't think about that. "I…I'll…I'll get my crew to telephone for his help! Not as a tattle-tale. Just to help Emily out of trouble," said Thomas.

Edward heard Thomas' idea and decided to stop bumping Emily.

"You alright, Emily?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, Edward," she replied. Then Thomas came up behind Edward.

"So, Edward. How did I do? Do you think what I tried is peaceful enough, but helpful enough for Emily?" he asked.

"Well, Thomas. I must say, you thought quite reasonably, thinking of alerting the Fat Controller for Emily's sake," said Edward.

"I'm impressed, Thomas. I was half-expecting you to bump Edward just to protect me…and seeing that you decided to just alert or call for the Fat Controller to help me, I think that's a big step in the right direction," said Emily.

"Mm-hm. Anything else, Emily?" asked Thomas.

"Well…I still think you ought to learn more. Edward? Please keep going so Thomas can think of other good ideas," she replied.

"Oh, I will, Emily," said Edward. "I'll personally make sure of it," he added, looking right at Thomas.

That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry had managed to return with the other engines as he had no duties that night. He saw Thomas and Edward return and wondered what was going on.

"Thomas, Edward. Where have you two been?" he asked. "Are you feeling any better after what happened with Emily, Thomas?"

"Edward and I are working to help me get over my burden of demons, Henry," said Thomas. "He's coaching me on more peaceful ways of helping her."

Henry didn't answer. He was still thinking of Emily's sheer injury and how Thomas scarred himself so awfully.

"So, what will you do tomorrow, Thomas?" asked Emily.

"I can't say, Emily. I'm leaving it to Edward. All I will say is, I think I'm certainly getting better."

"Well, that's lovely to hear. Good luck until Edward decides you're finished, Tommy," said Emily.

"Thanks, Em," said Thomas. And with that, another night's sleep fell upon Tidmouth Sheds.

* * *

The next morning, when Thomas came back to meet Edward, the wise old engine had yet another lesson in mind.

"What happens today, Edward?" he asked.

"Yesterday, I taught you about getting mischievous engines to leave Emily alone by alerting the Fat Controller," said Edward. "Now, I want to dive a little deeper…I'd like you to learn what to do if warning to fetch the Fat Controller doesn't work. If Emily keeps getting trouble from any engines, you need to figure out a way to make any upstarts receive their consequences without any use of force and violence. Don't you remember when you did something like that after Emily told you why she behaved so terribly? You told her that the Fat Controller would help her end her suffering…and yet you didn't think of that after she took that tumble."

Thomas turned red with shame. "Ooh…" he groaned. "You're right, Edward. I really was silly to forget that. I remember he said we should never be afraid to tell him if something is wrong. So…what to do?"

"Well, you can practice with your driver and fireman. Pretend one is the Fat Controller, and pretend the other one is explaining a situation about Emily. Let's try it right now. Let's say Emily has just been caught off track between the sleepers by a diesel. She's being teased and jeered at for her predicament. Your driver is the Fat Controller. Go!"

Thomas' driver stepped down to prepare for the practice and Thomas started.

"Sir! Thank goodness you're here! This diesel has bumped Emily right off the tracks! She did not deserve this at all! Please help her!" said Thomas.

"Of course, Thomas," said his driver, pretending to sound authoritative like the Fat Controller.

"Here, you!" he said, as if he were talking to a diesel. "Go bring help for Emily this instant! Then, go to your shed and think about what you just did!"

"It works," said Edward. For a few more hours, Edward kept making up scenarios in which Emily would need help and Thomas kept practicing with his driver and fireman on how he would explain the situation to help Emily. Eventually, Thomas had to ask about one little concern.

"But, sir…what if Emily's bully doesn't listen?" asked Thomas.

"The Fat Controller would still make them listen in the end," said Edward. "Remember when max and Monty's tipping of debris got them in trouble with that policeman? The Fat Controller saved you from 'Arry and Bert with the police helping you out. If necessary, he'll do the same for Emily."

Thomas took some time to think about those past events…then spoke up. "Hey, Edward…Why didn't I think of it before? Helping Emily out of a jam is much easier than I thought! Not to mention, it's much safer than I did before. I don't need to get even with any engines. The Fat Controller is there to help us. He can get even for us with anyone who hurts or misuses Emily."

"Exactly, Thomas," said Edward. "I think you've learned a lot from me. I think there's just one more thing to teach you tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Thomas. "If it's the last thing, that must mean it's vital and must be done right no matter what."

"…you can say that, Thomas," said Edward. "I want to save the details for tomorrow, OK?"

"OK, Edward," said Thomas. "Can we go home now?"

"Alright," said Edward. "We're nearly finished now…" That night, no engines talked about anything. Thomas was too focused on what would happen the next day. Emily, in turn didn't want to distract Thomas' thoughts, so she said nothing. As Thomas and Edward slept that night, a feeling of jitters and excitement swept through them. This was the final effort. The final push to release Thomas from the side of him that caused so much misery to 'Arry and Bert, several frightened trucks, and himself…

It was now the fifth day of working to vanquish Thomas' inner demon. When he came to the yards this time, he didn't see any trucks, and he didn't see Emily. Only Edward was there now. Thomas got a new sensation…that they were near the end, and that he was now close to being free at last.

"Alright, Thomas…I've been teaching you plenty of useful things you can do for Emily in a peaceful manner. Now today, I want to teach you the last and most important thing you must do. Are you listening?"

"Yes," said Thomas.

"Clearly, transparently, and intently?" Edward asked seriously.

"Yes…sir," said Thomas.

"It won't be easy, I trust…but you need to release everything that happened to you. Do NOT grip onto the past so strongly, Thomas."

"Ohh…How will I do that, Edward?" asked Thomas. "Ever since I met Emily, so much has happened. Her being hurt by Gordon and James for almost five years, me attacking 'Arry and Bert, my Harwick adventure with Sailor John, our brief break-up, and of course, my darkest action only recently…it's so much, I just can't let go of it that easily."

"The past is the past and it can't be changed," Edward replied. "What happened with you and Emily has happened. Good and bad, and we can't control what passes by each moment."

"But…but there are many things that hurt in all those past events," said Thomas.

Edward buffered to Thomas. "Yes, the past can hurt. But you can view it in one of two ways. One, either despise it and never let go of it…or second, appreciate it for what it can teach. It leaves an impression, either good or bad, and we should all take it into account as a lesson. What happens to us, we should all learn from."

Thomas looked down at his buffers and thought for a while about what Edward had just said. After a while, he finally spoke.

"Well…I must admit, I have learned a lot from you, Edward, and thank you. I see that it is safer to be sensible and reasonable even if Emily has rough spots from time to time. I've learned that with patience comes a much safer outcome for everyone, even those who do the wrong. You've really helped me see the peaceful side of solving problems, and I guess you managed to knock a lot of sense into me…without actually knocking it into me. Everything seems much clearer to me now…almost like I'm a new engine."

"So, Thomas," said Edward. "I've coached you for five days, teaching you about doing the right and sensible thing for Emily if she needs help or is faced with a problem…now I must know…do you feel any sense of your inner demon? Be honest, and THINK."

Thomas thought about it for a few minutes, saying nothing and focusing completely on all his feelings within. He was trying to find any sense of uneasiness or anger that might build up again someday. Just then, James came through the yards with the surviving trucks from the mainland who Thomas had endangered a few days ago. James left them in a siding nearby for when they'd be taken back to the Mainland in the morning.

Thomas looked at them and thought even harder, trying to find any signs of his demon so he could answer Edward. Just then, Emily and the Fat Controller came along to see Thomas and Edward.

"Hello, you two," said Emily. She looked at Thomas and could see he was thinking so hard, it must have hurt.

"Edward…how is Thomas?" asked the Fat Controller. Thomas spoke up and told the Fat Controller all about his progress over those five days with Edward. When he finished, the Fat Controller remained silent for a while. He did not know if Thomas was fully truthful after he incinerated that truck at Vicarstown Goods Yard.

"But Thomas…this is it. Will you REALLY hold to your promise? With no more transgressions upon emotions whatsoever? I mean it," he said sternly.

Thomas looked at the Fat Controller with a longing expression. The Fat Controller looked back with a serious and somewhat suspicious expression. Would Thomas hold to his promise for good this time? Would he stay under control if Emily was caught in a problem again? The Fat Controller was about to ask Edward for proof when…it happened.

They suddenly heard a hiss of steam nearby. Emily looked and gasped. There was Henry, facing the surviving Mainland trucks and pumping his pistons. His eyes were blazing with anger and he seemed ready to bash the trucks off the rails and crush them all, as he knew what burden they made Thomas carry. At that moment, Thomas visualized his miniature devil and angel one more time. But to Edward, Emily and the Fat Controller, they didn't see anything in front of Thomas. They just saw him looking left and right, with a thoughtful expression.

 _"Save them, Thomas!"_ begged the miniature angel. _"Save those trucks from Henry!"_

 ** _"Bah, let them get destroyed. They crashed Emily, remember?"_** said the devil.

 _"Don't listen to him anymore, Thomas! You said you wouldn't!"_ begged the angel.

 _ **"Argh! Quiet down! Thomas wants to see Henry crush them all!"**_ snarled the devil.

Thomas looked at the trucks Henry was approaching. They looked very scared indeed, almost about to cry. He saw his devil smirk at him, trying to drive his desire again to attack those trucks…when all of a sudden, Thomas felt a new strength building in him. As he felt this feeling intensify, he saw his angel huff up, right to the devil and glare at him. In the air, that angel reversed a little bit, then suddenly sped forward…and crushed Thomas' miniature devil! That devil sparked up, then disappeared in a cloud of blackish red mist. As soon as that happened, Thomas felt something suddenly pop inside of him…he suddenly felt much lighter, determined and positively good. The biggest part of his demon was now vanquished…by his own inner good that was the miniature angel he was seeing in front of him.

The angel looked sternly at Thomas after the red mist disappeared entirely. "Now save those trucks!" he ordered before he disappeared too.

Thomas looked at Henry and those trucks. He saw his chance and decided to prove his strength of will. The Fat Controller, Emily and Edward watched as Thomas huffed to Henry's line, blocking his way and protecting the trucks. The big green engine did not show any change in his hard expression.

"Come on, Thomas. Get out of the way," grunted Henry.

Thomas didn't move. Henry didn't move either. The trucks were all surprised and relieved by what was happening. The Fat Controller, Emily and Edward were very surprised too. Thomas was protecting the very trucks he wanted to pay back so badly some time ago. For what felt like several minutes, the blue and green engines stared at one another. The silence was eerie and a little intimidating. Henry was still focused on getting Thomas to move and destroy those trucks. Slowly, Thomas' serious expression became a little sad. Henry's determined gaze softened slightly as he looked at Emily, Edward and the Fat Controller. He looked back at Thomas. Thomas' face formed a red flush, as if he was about to cry. His eyes welled up slowly with tears and soon, they escaped his eyes, trailing down his face.

"…haven't we been through too much trauma already?" Thomas asked, his voice cracking against his tears.

Henry's eyes widened with surprise and wonder. He looked away, thinking to himself…then he looked sad too. Thomas had already caused enough damage to himself after that truck lost his life. What good would it do if Henry just repeated what Thomas did? What would the engines think? Finally, Henry calmly recoiled and let his steam ease down. Thomas sighed with relief and a sense of victory.

Emily could find no words to say. She could only think to herself, "That was amazing..." Edward was stunned silent too.

The Fat Controller was most spellbound of all. He had never seen Thomas try to protect something or someone he hated so much. He was now convinced that Thomas had finally learnt his lesson on conquering his demon. Henry then came forward, touching Thomas' buffers. When he spoke, he used Thomas' nickname in gratitude for his little friend's bravery.

"…Well…come on, Tommy…let's go home," he said quietly. With that, he slowly and quietly reversed out of the yards.

Thomas, in turn reversed back beside Emily and The Fat Controller. Emily was about to go with Thomas to join him at the sheds, when they heard Edward sigh. Thomas looked and saw Edward looking at Thomas with calm, but great wonder. Then he smiled slowly at the No. 1 Engine. Thomas smiled right back, not saying a word. Then he and Emily silently made their way back to the sheds. Once they returned, neither one of them said a thing. What Emily saw was breathtaking and inspiring. She could tell that Edward had done a true first-rate job at helping the love of her life to see the light and finally let go of everything he hated. She gave Thomas a smile of approval, and he returned one to her before they both fell asleep. Thomas had decided he would tell Edward absolutely wonderful news the next morning…

* * *

When the sun rose, Thomas woke up with a big, but peaceful smile on his face. Emily and Edward woke up next and saw him.

"Good morning, you two," Thomas beamed.

"Well, someone looks well rested," said Emily. "Not to mention, much happier." At that moment, the Fat Controller arrived. Before he handed out jobs to the other engines, he looked at Thomas first. Thomas looked back at him, maintaining his smile. The Fat Controller eventually spoke up.

"Thomas…what you did for those trucks…I did not expect it, at all. That was truly astounding…Well done."

"What happened?" asked Gordon.

"We'll tell you some other time, Gordon," said Thomas. "But for five days, Edward and I have been working to heal my own wounds…and I've been thinking, Edward…I now have an answer for you."

"Of course. I remember…Thomas, do you feel your demon in any way?" asked Edward.

Thomas remained silent and focused everything on how he physically felt. He let his mind focus on feeling his six, small wheels, his short stumpy funnel, his short stumpy boiler, and his short stumpy dome.

"I feel my demon is mostly vanquished, Edward. I sense it's been reduced massively. I've never felt more peaceful in my life."

"Let me check," said Emily. "We all know about 'more to them than meets the eye,' but I think I can look into his eyes and see for myself if his demon really is reduced massively." She turned round on the turntable, then buffered right up to Thomas, looking as intently as she could into his eyes. Indeed, she could still see a tiny little sparkle in the very center…but there was a difference this time. It didn't dance as much as it usually did. Instead, it just curled and sparkled very slowly and gently. That told her that there was still a fragment of inner energy that would do anything to protect Emily…but not at the cost of common sense. Thomas' demon indeed was reduced massively, only to that of a desire to keep Emily safe, not cause harm to others.

Emily said nothing at first. She just smiled a huge smile…then all of a sudden, she whistled with joy.

"It really is gone! Hooray!" she rejoiced. "You did it, Thomas! You too, Edward!"

Even the Fat Controller was overjoyed. So much so, that he removed his hat and threw it into the air as he cheered too.

"Well, Thomas. If you sense that your 'demon,' is pretty much gone, then that's the most wonderful news I have heard in weeks! Now I'm sure that even if problems do arise in the future, I now know that you will react accordingly from now on."

"I will sir!" whistled Thomas. Then all the other engines whistled in victory for Thomas too.

Then once the Fat Controller placed a job to all the engines, they all set off for work. Even Thomas went off, beaming with pride and victory. All throughout the day, Thomas smiled and greeted engines, people and even animals warmly and cheerfully. He was almost as happy as he was way back when he first got his own branch line all those years ago. All the engines who met Thomas, in turn saw his much-improved mood and felt better too. Even Gordon was happy for his ally. Thomas felt like he was young and chipper again. He felt no past pain for Emily anymore, and he had a strong feeling that she'd be much happier too now that his demon had finally been defeated.

After what felt like too many hours, Thomas' work was done and he met Emily back in the yards that evening.

"Hello, Emily!" he whistled with joy.

"Hello, Thomas!" she whistled back. "How are you feeling today?"

"Amazing, Emily. I feel like a new engine fresh from the works," said Thomas. "Aren't you happy that I'm free at last?"

"Oh, I am," smiled Emily. "Come with me, Tommy…To where we belong most of all." Thomas winked and they went on their way…

At Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines had come back, feeling very happy for Thomas.

"Well done, Edward. What Thomas did yesterday was so fascinating," said Henry. "I really must admire him for that."

"Me too," said Gordon. "Protecting the very trucks who hurt Emily so badly…now that is a sign of a really useful, and heroic engine."

"Of course," said James. "I don't know what would happen to me if Molly was that badly hurt," he whispered very softly to himself.

"Well, both my best friend and my mother figure are very happy," peeped Percy.

"Really useful indeed!" all the engine said together before they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile, when Emily decided to go where she and Thomas belonged most of all…that place was nowhere else than Knapford Sheds. Inside, quiet giggles were escaping Thomas as he was still very happy with his victory.

"Thomas, please calm yourself. It's late," whispered Emily.

"I can't calm myself. I'm wide awake," Thomas chirped.

"Try," replied Emily.

"OK, I'll try," smirked Thomas. But it was no use. Thomas could not hold in his giggles of joy.

"I just think it's so amazing that I'm free at last, Emily. It's surly gonna get better, and better…and better…"

"Yes, yes. Now let's both quiet down and enjoy a peaceful night," whispered Emily.

"Alright, for your sake, my angel," smiled Thomas as he quieted himself down.

"Ahh…well, Thomas. This really is a day to be blessed," smiled Emily. "I've never seen you look and feel more happy and peaceful than this."

"I've never felt any better than this, ever since you first came to Sodor and when we first met, Emily…this is such a wonderful thing for me," smiled Thomas.

"I…I don't know what to say to this…" sighed Emily. "I just can't believe…that we're moving on normally again. And that you're no longer burdened by that demon."

"I can't believe it either, Emily," replied Thomas, almost laughing. "I…I love you, Emily…and we're both safe now."

"I love you too, Thomas," whispered Emily. "Come here…my now-fully free, handsome cobalt star…" She puckered her lips and buffered as close as she could…then she began to ever-so gently nibble at Thomas' cheek with her lips. Thomas groaned out loud as he felt Emily's soft lips rubbing so gently on his cheek.

"Oh! That tickles, Emily," he chuckled happily. Emily giggled in response as she nibbled his other cheek just as softly. Thomas shut his eyes and sighed blissfully. After everything Edward had taught him, he really had been built back up to a much stronger and smarter engine for Emily to love, and for Sodor to always count on.

"I love you, Thomas…and congratulations," Emily purred happily as she kissed his cheek.

"Th-thanks, Emily," Thomas blushed. "I love you too. I did it, and truly, I couldn't have done it without Edward, or you." And he returned the favor and softly nibbled her cheek too.

"Oh! He-he! That tickles, Thomas!" Emily giggled.

"Of course. I said it too," smirked Thomas as he nibbled her other cheek, then went back to kissing her. Emily giggled happily as Thomas did this, becoming even happier knowing that she and especially Thomas were finally healed from their past wounds and feeling brand new. Eventually, Thomas and Emily became sleepy and ready to rest for the night.

"Goodnight, Emily. Sweet dreams. I love you," yawned Thomas.

"Goodnight, Thomas. I love you too, and sweet dreams," yawned Emily as she shut her eyes and happily fell asleep.

As Thomas watched her sleeping so peacefully, he saw a familiar form float down in front of him…and a very friendly one too…none other than his miniature angel, smiling at him. When he spoke, he sounded ever-so proud.

 _"Kindness for amazing efforts, my friend…will be awarded in, well…the end."_ Then as he disappeared, Thomas smiled.

"Thank you…my inner hero," he whispered as he buffered up to Emily and fell asleep too. Eventually, as they slept, Thomas began cuddling her gently.

"Mmm…" she moaned peacefully as she kissed Thomas' lips in her sleep. She and Thomas remained asleep as they kissed each other, then released each other's lips, then slept on through the night, feeling fully resolved and finally sensing they could move on normally, in peaceful, happy love with much less trouble. Thomas had formed a demon within him a long time ago, and now he was finally free. And so, Thomas and Emily's share of unusual, dramatic events were over. More events would come in the future, but for quite a long time, there would be no more dark, horrifying trials for Thomas or Emily to overcome. Emily and Edward had indeed helped him get out of this ditch of pain and despair. The feeling of being free of a demon was all-very new to Thomas and Emily. They loved it.

* * *

And thus my darkest story ends with a happy ending. This type of story was something I've been longing to do for quite some time and now it's been done. Onwards to the next story. I hope you've watched "Emily in the Middle", because that's the basis of my next story, my last multiple chapter story for awhile I'd probably say. So leave your reviews and I'll see you soon with *Brother to Sister*.


End file.
